poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Nikola Tesla
' Nikola Tesla is a character on Mystery Train Island. In Mystery Train Island When in the the train "the Detective" can see him outside his room, the detective says to him, "This fair sounds unbeilievable, huh." Then he replies, "Nothing is unbeilivable if you can imagine it. That is the essence of science." Then when the detective trys to go into his cabin he will say, "Sorry, but I can't allow anyone in my cabin", making him suspisous. He's outside Thomas Edison's cabin spying with curiosty when Edison is showing you his device, yet spills his prune juice. Right before Edison gets out of his room to show the reporter, he runs back to his room, sneaking from( yet heard by) the reporter. And is filmed by Edison's machine at the other side of the train. He then locks himself in his room, pleading for noone to bother him, not caring about Edison's misfortune(somehow knowing about it) and not letting the detective speak to him(making it more suspisious especially with his cabin neighbor S.B. Anthony), making him Prime suspect # I. The Detective goes to despert measures and sneaks trough Tesla's luggage (dat just WRONG!), while investigating he notices coal smuges and nearly dies with scissors. The Porter refuses to reveal that Telsa drank Prune juice and throws the "only evidence" away ( that called littering, kids, it's illegal), the Detective gets the notepad and draws all over it revealing that Tesla Ordered prune juice, that "Weisz" ordered water and that Twain ordered a Biocarbonate of soda. The Reporter asks " How could somebody make it so long without going to the bathroom?" and Moreau, the french reporter, says he should dress like the porter's suit and giving Tesla a drink, both giving the detective this idea:giving Tesla prune juice, make go to the WC and gettin' the key to his luggage. As he lazily asks for a refill, (at the table beside him and his bed)do it, he did ask please! After that he'll go to the WC, exactly as planed, giving the detective time to find the key. When he gets back he lets the "porter" leave, and then the detective unlocked Telsa's luggage, he finds Edison's motion cature device, Moreau imediatly calls the cops (the pink''erton men). Telsa passes by ( but how?: his room was at the other side of the train ) with the pinkerton men, begging his own innocence and questioning how it got there, after the detective returns the camera to Edison, he questions his enemy, Telsa's (false) actions, asks the detective to look for more proof and in the process finds a tape of Nikola at the other side of the train (as mentioned above) proving Tesla innocent and proving Edison right, also proving that the thief is still on the loose (but that's not important:D;). Edison ''tells a ''certain detective to make"haste"(?) and talk to Telsa because he could maybe help. After sneaking into the Coal Car, the detective starts a dialogue: " I'm sorry. The evidence was all pointing at you." "I have no idea how that device ended up in my trunk. But we've got bigger problems now! " " What"s the problem? " " I left something very important in my cabin when I was arrested. Now it's sitting there unprotected! " " Can I help? " "Yes - do have something I can write with? " The detective gives him a pencil Tesla draws a picture of his room when left and orders the detective to compare the drawing with his room now. The detective notices that the case is open and empty(TOO BAD, 3 DAYS A LOIER AND STILL IN THE SAME COURTHOUSE). Telsa is frightened by this: "The briefcase was open." "Oh no!" "What"s the matter?" "The briefcase contained my most important invention! The Fair can't go on without it! "How did somebody open it?" "I ...I don't know the key is still around my neck!" Eric Weisz accidentally almost reveal him self as Harry Houdini and as the theif, making him '''Prime supect # III'. Then the detective found lockpicks in Harry's room. After saving Houdini, he proves that he's not the theif. Curious, the detective asks Telsa what was in his case, yet Telsa demands him to free him then he answers: "I was carrying a small transformer capable of generating an enormous amount of wattage. Only this device would provide enough electricity to power the ferris wheel." Why would somebody steal that, you ask, well , kids here is the answer: " Egoistic fools - nobody wants to be upstaged by the wheel!" After the detective leaves the room, he is nowhere to be found ( I looked everywhere even the roof).While talking to the President, the detective finds out that: Tesla was only curious while peeping through Edison's room; "Tesla's luggage" was not his, it was the theif's trunk with switched tags and a key thrown into Telsa's room; the thief only stole the camera to make a distraction and blame Telsa for it, to steal his breifcase; the theif really wanted was Tesla's transformer to ruin the ferris wheel and thus the fair. After a closer look at "Telsa's" luggage(P.S. if you look at Telsa's real case(beside his fake one)you can read "Moreau") and a talk with Gustave Eiffel, the detective finds out that''' '''the THEIF'' IS'' Moreau. DUN DUN DUN, '''after being framed, chased by cops and meeting '''hot persian chicks, the detective chased Moreau, who nearly killed him and dropped the transformer which the detective got then accidentally letting her fall to her near demise into a pool. After that Ferris received Tesla's transformer and everybody lived happily ever after except (Moreau), The end. Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans Category:D.C. Diner